Numbness
by writebadfics
Summary: SPOILERS POST SAISON 4. Wilson/Amber, écrit dans un moment de folie, et probablement bientôt effacé. Vous avez le droit de vous moquer hein :p


Concept: One Shot qui fait bien dans la guimauve, preuve qu'ennui, fatigue et _Passing Afternoon_ en boucle ne font pas bon ménage. Mais ce genre de fics est typiquement la raison pour laquelle j'ai crée ce compte, donc allons-y sans complexes ! J'ai essayé quand même de glisser deux ou trois touches d'humour histoire de ne pas sombrer dans le dégoulinant, mais je garantis pas grand chose. Oh, pauvre Wilson :-)

Personnages: Wilson et Amber, après le Finale de la saison 4. Attention énormes spoilers en vue !

Disclaimer: J'aimerai du fond du coeur pouvoir dire que Wilson m'appartient, mais malheureusement, lui comme House et comme tout le reste n'est pas à moi. Pour l'instant ... *mistergreen*

* * *

_**Numbness**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Chère Amber,

Bon, avant de commencer quoi que ce soit ou de me plonger dans des réflexions métaphysiques idiotes, je voudrais quand même préciser que ce n'est en rien mon idée d'écrire cette lettre idiote qui ne sert strictement à rien. C'est (j'ai un peu honte, pardonne moi) la brillante idée de ma psy, qui m'a dit que ça ne coûtait rien mais que c'était important pour moi et pour ma relation à toi.

Va savoir.

Tout cela dépasse un peu mes compétences de médecin. Je ne vois même pas ce que je pourrais te dire. « Je t'aime ? » Oui, mais tu le sais déjà.

« J'espère que tu t'amuses bien, au paradis » ? Quelle importance. De toute façon, je n'y ai jamais cru.

« Je déteste House, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, de tout mon pouvoir, plus qu'aucune personne ne l'a jamais détesté » ? C'est la vérité (ça n'est pas rien, hein !) mais j'imagine que la dernière personne dont tu veux entendre parler maintenant est House.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Amber. Cette lettre est une imbécilité. J'arrête tout de suite. Pardonne-moi.

* * *

Chère Amber,

J'ai quitté l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Je ne supportais plus rien – ni l'odeur, ni les bruits, ni la vue de tous ces éléments… à chaque fois j'ai l'impression que je te retrouve et que tu me quittes aussitôt – et surtout plus personne. Je ne peux plus supporter les regards condescendants, les discours de pitié, et plus que tout, la compassion de tous ces gens qui te détestaient. Je ne peux plus croiser leurs yeux sans avoir envie de les étrangler. Ils sont tous responsables de ton départ.

Je trouve que t'écrire une lettre de là où je suis, à là où tu es, est un acte ridicule, presque grossier, voire même irrespectueux. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Je ne croyais pas au paradis avant toi, ni à l'enfer, ni à quoi que ce soit. Mais t'imaginer en poussière est trop douloureux pour moi. Je préfère me convaincre que tu es quelque part, mais j'espère de tout cœur que tu ne peux pas me voir, sinon tu me trouverais bien trop faible, bien trop pathétique. Auquel cas cette lettre est, de toutes les manières, une aberration, et je ferai mieux de l'arrêter. Si un papier d'ordonnance médicale et un stylo sont tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour te faire revivre, alors ça n'en vaut même pas la peine. Il doit y avoir un moyen. La vérité doit être ailleurs.

* * *

C'est idiot mais … ma vie entière est consacrée à annoncer à mes patients qu'ils vont mourir. C'est toujours une épreuve, mais je croyais que j'étais plutôt doué. Je t'ai déjà raconté que j'avais eu une relation amoureuse avec une patiente en phase terminale ? … Oui, je sais, pas le meilleur sujet de conversation, d'ici à l'au-delà. Mais je trouve ça plutôt drôle, enfin, ironique. Toi, tu en aurais bien ri.

Toujours est-il que j'ai l'habitude de parler du deuil, de l'existence, de la souffrance. Je me rends compte à présent que j'étais un très mauvais médecin, en plus du reste : j'en parlais tellement superficiellement, je n'y comprenais rien. Je distribuais des brochures pour des groupes de soutien. Des groupes de soutien, Amber !

Zut, écrire ton nom m'a rappelé que je ne me parle qu'à moi-même.

* * *

Chère Amber,

J'ai ressorti ce papier parce que je m'ennuyais, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je vis dans une sorte d'engourdissement permanent. Je ne fais pas de crises d'hystéries, je ne pleure jamais, je fais tout pour être naturel. Et ma vie continue, mais dans ce flou irrégulier où les jours semblent passer sans que je les voie, totalement distants.

Je ne pleure pas.

Je me rappelle des moments qu'on a vécu ensemble. Tellement rapides, tellement minuscules, tellement insignifiants, que je m'en souviens à peine. Mais de toute éternité nous ne pourrons pas ne pas les avoir vécus. Tu n'es plus là mais ils ont existé, ces jours. Et c'est cette pensée qui me fait tenir d'un bout à l'autre de chacun.

* * *

Chère Amber,

J'ai envie de mourir, mais trop lâche pour me suicider. Je n'ai plus rien et plus personne. Pourtant je reste là. Peut-être qu'il y a encore une petite partie de moi, que je hais, qui tient à me garder en vie. Une autre aimerait venir te rejoindre. Parce que j'ai découvert qu'il y a encore pire que la mort, encore pire que le néant et le vide et la crainte. C'est de vivre sans toi.

* * *

House m'a raconté ce qu'il a vu … le jour où tu es morte, le jour où il a failli y passer, avant de se réveiller, dans le bus… il t'as vue, toi, et tu lui as parlé. Oh, à présent, je me fiche bien de savoir si ce que j'écris a un sens ou une raison d'être. Même à lui, je ne lui en veux plus.

Tu étais là. Il s'en souvient encore très bien.

Tu étais belle.

La vérité n'est peut être pas si lointaine, finalement.

_

* * *

_

Chère Amber,

Je viens de relire tout, depuis le début. Ma psy m'a demandé si je t'avais écrit, j'ai dit que non. Elle me dit que ça viendra, que ça prendrait du temps de toute façon.

Ce n'est que le commencement.

Mais c'est tout, je crois. C'est ici que c'est supposé se finir.

Je vais brûler cette lettre, maintenant.

A très bientôt.

_James._


End file.
